


Tsunade's Lewd Prison: Defilement

by FinalConduit1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: Based on the doujin of the same name by Naruhodo. In the aftermath of the Fourth Great Ninja War, kunoichi begin to disappear, and with her preparing to leave her position as the Hokage to Kakashi, Tsunade intends to go about investigating. What transpires, instead of a rescue, was a kidnapping of her own volition, and now the captured await rescue.Whether it comes or not has gradually ceased to matter for many, as time passes.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Inspired by a similar fic of the same doujinshi by PirateRaider, titled "Tsunade's Lewd Prison Village".

Having read the doujinshi series myself and being a fan of Naruhodo's works, I thought I could enjoy my own take on it as well.

As such, I will try adding onto it as I see fit (as in giving motives beyond what the Zetsus want to do here beyond getting the women pregnant).

I'm assuming that all who are reading this will have read the doujins up to "Lewd Prison Super S", and it will start from there.

* * *

The prison cell was always cold.

By that present time, that was all the woman's defiled mind could think of as her body stood in a squatted position, a massive dildo serving the dual purpose of plugging the sexual channel leading to her womb, as well as allowing her moments of training her body as would be suitable for her captors.

She spent the day contracting her vaginal muscles around the dildo, over and over again, with naught but the thought of a real manhood plunging itself into her hot depths keeping her awake.

In the beginning, this position was painful for the woman who lacked even the means to mold her chakura.

By then however, she had adjusted, all wishes to find some manner of escape long since purged from her mind.

"Hey, Hokage," the deep, playful voice of one of her captors spoke, her expression visibly lighting up with excitement as she looked upon the being standing before her, "are you about ready for the morning breeding?"

She panted as she grew conscious of her heated womanhood, and like a dog wagging its tail, she wriggled her hips to and fro on the dildo as the virile semen of many different Zetsu sloshed within her baby making organ.

The Zetsu before her entered the cell with a chuckle, giving a condescending remark about how low she'd fallen, one that she could no longer see as anything greater than a sign of attention.

By this point, attention had long since rooted itself in her mind as the harbinger of warmth.

He smiled cruelly down at her, his iron hard cock standing at attention as he aimed his dick towards her mouth.

In the beginning of her imprisonment, he had to goad her into doing what he wanted, and she would do so with reluctance.

Now, in contrast, she took him in wholeheartedly, her lips, mouth and throat dry as she felt her thirst growing.

With immense skill, she sucked, at a pace so quick and desperate the sight would be laughable to the sadist harboring her if it didn't feel so good.

"You don't plan on losing a single drop, do you?" He asked down to her, Tsunade looking up to him with great joy reflected in her eyes, her blowjob nice and hard as she began hobbling her head up and down the long dick in her mouth.

Eventually, Zetsu grunted as the familiar feeling of climax festered in him, and he grasped the woman's head while looking to the ceiling, beginning to pound his lustful meat pole down into the depths of her throat, the warmth of her mouth making him grunt as he felt it coming.

She sensed it too, the forcefulness of his piston hard thrusts, the tension within the muscles of his body, and braced herself accordingly, Zetsu eventually shoving himself as deep into her mouth as he could muster, cumming with a wide smile as he held her head down at the base of his dick, the woman feeling it wriggling about as it pumped its seed inside her once again.

She did not move, not the slightest twitch of her head, as she stood there and took his essence into her body, eyes gazing up at him as he lowered his gaze to meet her eyes, him releasing her head as his wide smile thinned, her moving her head away from his cock with a slurping sound as she pulled away with not a drop of the dirty white fluids staining his rod.

When the head of his dick came off of her lips, it made a popping sound as it stood back up, straight as an arrow and hard as metal, and she leaned away from him with her lips pursed, before opening her mouth as wide as it could go, Zetsu seeing her throat covered with his semen and grinning as she swallowed it.

She leaned back, looking up to him with a level of expectation, and Zetsu came behind her as he undid the seal holding her in place, reaching down and holding her knees before hoisting her up in the air, the woman giving a loud shout of joy as she was freed from her nightly burden, semen waterfalling from her hole for but a moment before the cock she'd grown accustomed to having planted deep, deep inside her speared its way up her hole, her body shaking with anticipation as he held her.

She instinctively leaned her body back against him, and there she felt the warmth of his body against hers, a warm she once hated but now craved as the single luxury allowed to her in this prison.

Though the time before the breeding session was nigh, the Zetsu carrying her would not let her go with a mere blowjob, and in minutes, the pair descended into a fit of procreative madness as her patience was awarded with him fucking her.

In several minutes' time, within the cold prison cell, the warmth of Zetsu's semen would defile the corrupted Hokage further.


	2. The Fall of False Love

As the morning breeding went on, the time for Ino servicing Zetsu cocks was palpable as many vouched for the chance to breed with such a skilled woman over the course of the night.

By then, various other women had been captured and imprisoned, and the Zetsu could no longer argue for too long when the time came to pick who they would breed with would come.

Not much beyond a week of Tsunade's captivity, such was the case that Ino's mind had adjusted to a form of learned helplessness, wherein the meaning she found in the praise of her thriving in this breeding filled world she'd been abducted and brought into gradually meant less and less with time, for reasons that she could not completely fathom.

During the nights where she stood alone with scarce but her thoughts to accompany her, along with the chakra sealing chains binding her wrists and the dildo stuck up her hole, Ino came to the conclusion that, while she didn't know what it was that made her feel this way, she believed it was better that she didn't know, as her intuition warned her against such knowledge.

Despite coming to the decision not to dwell on it, it became clear with time that the Zetsus who frequented her took notice of it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The Zetsu she understood to be her most frequent incubator asked one night, and Ino looked down at him as she rode him in her stylized position, her feet planted on his rock hard abs as she leaned her body back, grasping his knees and riding him to give him a full view of her body.

Ino quickly realized that she wore a frown, and she forced a smile onto her face.

"Sorry," she said in an apologetic tone, her then applying more skill and power to her movements as she lifted and slammed her hips down onto his groin, his cock pushing itself in and out of her pleasure channel as she tried to let muscle memory set itself in for her, let her mind drift off as she imagined someone else to be the person she fucked as opposed to a Zetsu...

It was only with time that she realized something was off, with Zetsu's lack of climax making her realize what it was, and blinked in surprise when she realized her movements yielded less pleasure than normal for the man, her looking down at him for a few moments as she kept moving.

He suddenly sat up, and Ino gave a sound of surprise as he pushed up against her, flipping her over and pinning her down on the floor as her eyes widened up at the man laying on top of her, her legs now spread apart due to their new position.

The Zetsu grasped her wrists and raised them above her head, and in the next moment, he began to thrust his large, meaty dick into her, the sensation driving Ino over the edge nigh-instantly as his masterful thrusts drove her to climax with ease, him pounding his hips down into her with an impossibly well coordinated mixture of speed, power and aim with his member scraping against her sweetest spots.

Before Ino realized it, she was screaming in great pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her Zetsu pressed his lips into her neck, her moans becoming breathless as her vagina began contracting around his dick with immensely potent climaxes.

Before, Zetsu seemingly paid no attention to her needs, only satisfying his wanton lust, but now he exerted his full effort, and it was all too much, too fast for Ino as it happened.

His flesh continued to pound into the firm, round flesh of her soaking wet womanhood and buttocks, her ass cheeks jiggling against the sweat covered prison floor, the steady, loud and rhythmic clapping of their bodies against each other only drowned out with Ino's screams, which were interspersed with the screams of pleasure of other imprisoned women.

In minutes, the relentless and ruthless barrage of climaxes Zetsu inflicted onto her body left her trembling under his grip on her wrists, hands now trembling fists, and before she realized it, his hands were on her body, caressing her with care as she entered a cycle of relaxing and tensing with her intense climaxes, the feeling of his dick scraping against her sweet spots still making her grunt and groan aloud like an animal, and in time, all that remained in the remnants of her psyche was the raw, unadulterated instinct coded into her from her birth, the instinct to reproduce.

Her legs raised themselves up, wrapping tightly around his waist as he continued to pound himself into her, Ino's body, by now, covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the candlelit cell, her beginning to thrust her hips up into Zetsu, her hands wrapping around and grasping the back of his neck as she tried to anchor herself to her now fragile grasp on consciousness.

"Yes-Yes!" She moaned breathlessly, the woman feeling Zetsu's calculated thrusts finally giving way to a chaotic and passionate moveset, something in her mind understanding what was about to happen, him pounding and pounding as he grit his teeth and pulled away from her neck, gazing down at the passion-filled gaze of the woman under him, and in his last moments of desperation, he rammed his lips against Ino's, pounding down into her with all his strength and speed, as though trying to force her womb to give his dick entry, before with a final thrust, her body relented, him shoving it as deep in her as possible, until he finally came inside her.

His seed spurted into her in large quantities, his dick wriggling from within her deepest place as her mind was wrapped up in the sensation of attempting to conceive his baby.

Her legs' grip on him slackened once his climax passed, and she lowered her legs as they broke their kiss, her gazing up at him breathlessly as her shaking and tuckered out body was given a chance to rest as he pulled out.

"Are you still thinking of Sasuke when we're copulating?" He asked down at her, tone curious.

Ino flushed at this question.

"It... it doesn't matter, does it?" Ino asked. "As long as I please you, it's fine, right?"

"Maybe." He mused, and the humanoid monster above her that had warped itself into an embodiment of perverse lust groped her breasts, playing with them. "But I have to wonder why you do that. Does it make it easier for you?"

"Does it matter?" Ino repeated, trying to quell the quivering of her womanhood to keep herself from shaking further.

"Yes." He gave his impossibly wide grin, finding her irritated tone amusing. "I want to make you my woman. Sasuke probably doesn't care about you. Why do you still prefer him?"

"... He wasn't a plant monster thing." Ino frowned up to him.

He chuckled at her words.

"Alright. If that's what you want..."

His rose to his feet, before he showcased his ability to alter his appearance to that of someone else; in moments, his appearance was the spitting image of Sasuke, and Ino frowned deeply.

"This should be better, shouldn't it?" He asked, his playful tone a mockery of Sasuke's voice, him standing over her. "I know everything about Sasuke. How he's betrayed everyone who's cared for him. I don't understand what it is that makes you want to be with him so badly."

Ino grit her teeth, then looked away, trying to hide her blush from him as he acted to grope her big tits.

"Is it that strange emotion you humans call "love"?" Zetsu asked, and he smiled when she didn't react again. "If it is... I'll break it, just like I've done to the Hokage's will."

A thin, wire like root snaked its way from his back, and then pierced the back of Ino's neck, her eyes widening as memories were planted into her mind, all of them memories of Sasuke's increasingly deplorable behavior as the years went on as Zetsu had born witness as a spy, him moving her legs apart again and teasing her with trailing the head of his dick against her pussy lips, and her immediate reaction was to squirm away.

He did not let her go however, his hands grasping her waist, and Ino's mind once again regressed to its primal, savage instincts, this one being to run from danger, her briefly forgetting that this Sasuke was a fake, and all the countless hours she'd spent, fantasizing that the Zetsus she fucked were really Sasuke, collapsing into a singular will that made her begin to resist.

She started to kick at him, push at his chest and face, and where the thought of Sasuke once derived arousal, the truth of how she felt laid itself bare and shameless in her mind, as she was reminded of all the suffering that Sasuke had caused, how he had betrayed and hurt others, how Sasuke had gone about working for the very same organization that had killed her old master...

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed, and in her raw instinct, she gave a piercing slap to the man's face, eyes narrowed with anger, and he recoiled enough that she could pull herself away from him, crawling away quickly.

The man before her slowly smirked, before his appearance warped itself back to normal in moments, and he stood up.

"You must want to be punished." Her Zetsu said, and her eyes widened as she registered where she was, the thing piercing her neck retracting itself as she hugged her naked body, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

"Really? Then why did you hit me?" Zetsu asked, the sound of his feet padding against the floor alerting her of his approach. "Don't you love Sasuke?"

She shuddered silently at his mocking tone, and though the truth was apparent to her, she could not immediately bring herself to say it aloud.

"If you don't answer, I'll put you into the solitary cell." He told her, grasping her chin and pulling her face to look up at him, and there he found that tears streaked down her cheeks, her shaking with fear and bitterness.

"... I... I don't love Sasuke." Ino whispered gently.

Apathetic and lustful, her Zetsu leaned forward and kissed her deeply, pinning her down to the floor, Ino groaning lightly as she closed her eyes, before their lip-lock ended, him leaning into her ear.

"If that's how you feel," her Zetsu spoke calmly into her ear after breaking the kiss, "why don't you try doing it with me, for real? A woman like you is completely wasted on someone like Sasuke."

"You're not much better than Sasuke." Ino said, giving him a side-eye glare. "You... You kidnapped my friends, and you've been raping them over and over. Do you really think I would prefer YOU over anyone, even Sasuke?"

Despite the coldness of her voice, he didn't seem to be bothered by the question she asked.

"That depends. Which would you prefer? Someone like Sasuke, who tried to kill a woman who loved him, when he thought it was convenient?" His hand trailed down, middle finger pressing against her clitoris and rubbing it as Ino squirmed with, to her renewed shame, pleasure. "Or someone who doesn't pretend to be a good person, who's upfront about what he wants to do?"

He pulled away from her ear, watching her face strained face and finding something amusing about it.

"Would you prefer someone like Sasuke, who actively wanted to destroy everything you ever knew or cared about?" The finger playing with her clitoris moved down, his middle and ring-fingers piercing her womanhood and pumping their digits into her, his thumb dextrously playing with her clit in his middle finger's stead. "Or someone who doesn't want it all to be destroyed?"

Her climax came and shook her to her core, her crying out as his fingers were coated in her juices.

"W-What do you even want?" Ino asked soflty, tone weak in how easily he pleasured her. "I don't get it... Why put yourself out like this? Do you all like fucking that much?"

"No."

Zetsu had always been very freaky looking, between his chalk white skin, green hair and the gashes at the edge of his lips that gave him a permanent smile on his face.

Yet, even with that in mind, the smile he made in that moment was especially wicked to Ino.

"There's a reason all of us want children with all of you." He said. "We don't just want to make you have enough babies to replace the Zetsus you killed in the war. We want to make a village of our own. One where we'll have hundreds upon hundreds of little Zetsus running around, doing what they like."

Ino frowned up at this, and her Zetsu's free hand began to fondle her breast, making momentary pauses to play with her nipple every so often, the chakra sealing aphrodisiac candles burning in the air making her horniness, despite his words, palpable.

Such was her sensitivity now that a skillful touch was all it took to drive her over the edge of her climax, and Ino grit her teeth, trying to keep her mind straight.

"And then what? You think they'll just let you live off in your own little world?" Ino asked.

"No." Zetsu smirked down at her, thumbs playing with and moving her nipple around, Ino flushing as her eyes lost focus. "We were all made by someone who wanted to end all war. So now we'll make that dream a reality."

Her second climax came quick and easy, her body tensing with it as her juices spilled onto the floor.

"So the first thing we'll do, is make sure we take every woman from any clan with the powers we need, and then raise a baby who can make it come true."

Ino's conscious grew hazy with her arousal, and in the recesses of her mind, she understood it was already too late, knowing that her body now desperately needed the cock of her captor inside her.

Seeing the woman had regressed to the state of a sex-crazed animal, Zetsu smirked down at her, then continued the act of copulating with the blonde.


	3. A Dime-a-Dozen Clan Princess

Luxuries were sparse for the women inside the prison.

Hinata learned this well in her time since being captured by the Zetsus, and by now, they continued in their experiments with her.

Every few days, they would chain her up, using a metal pole to hoist the woman up into the air with the chain binding her wrists being tugged up in the air to such an extent that her feet hung over the floor.

At first, there had been a general joke among the Zetsus that she looked like a hanging piece of meat held up as the next catch, and she could do little to deny it, when it was rather true that she was caught and hunted down like a wild animal.

The trip to carry her would always be unpleasant, with each Zetsu at either side of her burning an aphrodisiac candle while holding her up with their free hand, Hinata feeling the cuffs digging into her flesh and leaving bruising when they did this for too long.

She was one of the few prisoners they made to explicitly carry along like this, out of the prison and the forest she once did not recognize but now grew familiar with.

It would always be nighttime, when they did this, and Hinata's will, broken in over time by many things, gazed down tiredly at the ground, her too used to the treatment to react negatively anymore.

Onwards they carried her into a clearing, and there they did their usual bit of making her body swing forward and back on her shackles, Hinata bracing herself before they tossed her forward, her landing several feet away in a crumpled heap on the dirty ground.

"Do it, Hyuuga girl."

She struggled to get back up as she did this, her hearing the laughter of her captors as they looked down at her.

Two times prior to now, they had brought her out like this, and two of those times made up her three attempted escapes.

The first time, when she finally had the capacity to mold her chakra, her first attempt had ended as a manhunt, with them having prepared for it by setting up Zetsus who walked about the forest and guarded the territory whilst burning the aphrodisiac candles, her not managing to get very far.

The second attempt was much closer to bearing fruit, yet it was perhaps this fact that made her almost returning to the Leaf Village all the more painful.

That time, she seemingly managed to lose them, and managed to regain her strength the longer she managed to this, yet, at the last few moments before she could return to her home, that had been where she'd been foiled.

At some point, Zetsu had planted his spores inside her body, and as they sprouted, a newly formed doppelganger of her captor appeared in a misshapen form, wrapping around and incapacitating her as she fell to the ground, struggling and wriggling around the white mass subduing her.

Not long after, the Zetsus caught up and apprehended her.

Her third, and final, attempt had been an exercise in futility in comparison; she did it less because she thought she had an actual chance, and more because instinct drove her to try fleeing, her hopes non-existent, but her desperation to prevent her own will to resist the Zetsus from dying being all that was left to drive her.

Yet she had failed, and her will had been broken.

She had endured far longer than the others, having been sent to the correctional cell twice without losing her determination not to yield, and yet even she could not keep herself from submitting, eventually.

The Zetsu that had finally done her in made certain to relish every last moment of his final victory over her, once he'd defeated all aspects of her pride as not only a ninja, but as a person, rendering her as a cum dump for her enemies, whose sole purpose was to please them, any means possible.

Before, her first thought upon feeling her chakra molding was to try and escape somehow.

In the present however, the lesson of her place was engrained fully, and she submitted to the will of the Zetsus watching her.

Unsteady on her feet, she brought her hands up, and at last she did the jutsu that the Zetsus ordered her to do.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Her chakra fissured into thirds, and two pairs of clones of herself appeared on either side of her, the five clones standing as their source took a moment to breathe, before forcing herself to endure to fully do as her masters willed her.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The toll this had on her chakra reserves was palpable, but Hinata let her hands fall to her sides as she fell to her knees.

The clones, on her owner's orders, got into a single-file line, and the Zetsus went about giving them a seal that somehow made the strain less difficult for Hinata, her looking up to find a Zetsu smirking down at her.

"You did well." He said, and he unlocked her bindings, Hinata looking down wordlessly as the shackles were opened. "This might make things a bit more fun for all of us."

Hinata didn't respond, staring down.

"Do you want to a reward Hinata?" Zetsu asked her, and she looked quietly at him, seeing his dick as hard as ever above her.

"... Yes, Lord Zetsu." Hinata said. "Please... Carry me home."

She rose to her feet, the Zetsu who claimed her as his wife smiling as she climbed onto him.

The movement, by now, had become reflex to her; she pulled herself up by grasping his shoulders and getting on her toes, letting his hard dick push under her pussy, her unsaid lust for him conveyed by her pussy, hot in anticipation, and once she sat herself on his cock, it proved hard enough to carry her as she locked her knees into her Zetsu's sides, the Zetsu smirking down at her as his hands grasped her waist, lifting her up before slamming her down on his dick.

Hinata climaxed from his singular thrust, her grunting and stiffening as she leaned herself into him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Ooh, you must have missed my cock." Her Zetsu mused with a smirk, her many, many clones chained up and led away by his comrades. "You came just from me shoving it in."

"I apologize," she whispered, eyes dazed as she pressed her massive breasts into his chest, "I'm sensitive to you now, Lord Zetsu."

He chuckled, then began lifting and slamming her down on his cock without mercy, Hinata immediately giving furtive cries of pleasure as she and her husband to-be followed the clones and Zetsus back to the prisons.

The Zetsus stopped everyone in the midst of their breeding to have a meeting to discuss recent events.

With the number of clones Hinata had made, there could now be a work force present in the prison, one Zetsu reported to the rest as they continued their acts of procreation in spite of being in a meeting, pleasured cries filling the air.

He explained that each Hinata clone had been given a special seal to make it so they could not be destroyed easily, and it was unanimously decided that a set of clones would be assigned to each Zetsu 24/7 as servants, and this news was received well amongst the Zetsu population.

* * *

Not long after, the Hinata clones eventually became a normal sight amidst the prison, bringing in food for the captured to eat.

Hinata could see that many grew sapient over time, developing personalities of their own, much like some of the Zetsus seemed to do, in their own minor ways.

This seemed poignant to the woman when she would find herself sitting with two of her clones, gazing at her Zetsu's hard dick as he sat in a chair.

"Pleasure me." He ordered them simply, his excitement palpable as the notion of having a foursome with three of his woman had yet to become reality.

Though Hinata would comply, she could not foresee what the Zetsus later planned to do with her many clone servants.

She simply obeyed the creature now calling itself her husband, acting to please and satisfy him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this one was shorter than last chapter. I decided to just split this Hinata-focused chapter into two.

The next chapter is going to be directly tied to this one, but it'll be more spread out in focusing more on the other prisoners being held there in relation to the servant clones the Zetsus made Hinata make.

If you're not bored of me, my reason for having Hinata be treated like this by the Zetsus ties itself into a few lines thrown out by one Zetsu in particular towards Hinata.

In the second one, one Zetsu sees Naruto being broken up over the rather dark situation he and his friends have found themselves in, and when Hinata tries to comfort him while being screwed by a Zetsu, that specific Zetsu tries rubbing it in Naruto's face, only for Naruto, in a fit of anger, to turn on Sage mode and beat the crap out of most of them.

My biggest assumption is that the chakra sealing seal thing affected anyone inside the prison, but got destroyed when Naruto did that, which allowed the OTHER women to get in on it (since there was no real no reason otherwise to let that happen) and that's how a lot of Zetsus died that day.

Fast forward to the Super S chapter, and another Zetsu is commenting on Hinata being strong-willed to endure even after going through two days of gang rape under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac. Said Zetsu then goes on to question her relationship with Naruto (to her embarrassment), and when she denies it, he replies by saying he wanted to make Naruto suffer by showing him how Hinata got pregnant by Zetsu.

These details lead me to the conclusion that the Zetsus mentioned are the exact same ones, since no other Zetsu questions anyone like Sakura or Tsunade about their relationships, and it seems like a strange detail to ask Hinata specifically.

(That or they just stalked Hinata and figured it out before kidnapping her, but eh, I like my take better.)

For that reason, I wrote it so those two times she attempted escapes were times they tried forcing her to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, just for the sake of adding insult to injury over the fact that they're doing this to Hinata when she clearly cares about Naruto.

He expressly WANTS to make Naruto suffer, so he has Hinata use Naruto's signature move to  _multiply_  her own suffering as a prisoner, so she gets to have a hundred times more memories of rape added to her trauma if someone rolls up and kills all the Zetsus and her Shadow Clones.

In short, he's making sure that no matter what happens, Hinata can never fully recover from the trauma, if she's rescued, in either her capacity to express her love for Naruto or just expressing love in general.

That is not the focus of the next chapter, and it likely never will be brought up directly unless I find it necessary and it doesn't come out of left field.

For that reason, I'm just explaining it here.

Enjoy.


End file.
